Un rey mendigo es un rey al fin y al cabo
by KSB Avenged Sevenfold
Summary: Le fue arrebatado el trono de sus antepasados, sus derechos le fueron usurpados y sus seres amados, casi todos muertos están. en el exilio, sin familia y sin amigos, soportando la humillación, cualquier esperanza puede morir... pero no las del dragón. . .Las vivencias del legítimo rey de Poniente, narradas en 10 oneshots de 1000 palabras. ¡Porque Viserys lo vale!
1. Chapter 1

Nota inicial: Este proyecto había nacido como una serie de drabbles, pero mientras escribía, me di cuenta que en cien o doscientas palabras no se puede narrar la vida de un rey.

Vyseris Targaryen, el último dragón (por mucho que Ser Jorah diga lo contrario). Se merecía este escrito y en mi opinión se merece mucho más, pero Martin consideró conveniente asesinarlo. Yo iré siguiendo los acontecimientos lo más canónicamente posible, sin transgredir lo que George ya estipuló. Algunas cosas, sin embargo, me las voy a inventar ya que no aparecen en los libros.

Iré actualizando dos veces a la semana, cada miércoles y viernes. Esta pequeña historia constará de diez capítulos de mil palabras. Cada sugerencia, crítica, lo que queráis, lo acogeré gustosa.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a George Martin. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro alguno. Sin embargo, la idea de crearlo me pertenece.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Rocadragón había sido el primer asentamiento de la casa Targaryen, Viserys había oído decir. Cuando era más pequeño la había visitado, tenía un vago recuerdo de aquello. Era una isla alejada de todo, fría, sombría tal como se auguraba su futuro.

El niño de ojos violeta dejó vagar su mirada en el mar, que se adivinaba azul y profundo más allá. El sol se ocultaba y el espectáculo era maravilloso, pero el principito no estaba en condiciones de disfrutar nada.

La reina, su madre, lloraba sin consuelo, abrazada a sí misma, protegiendo con sus manos el abultado vientre donde aún se gestaba el bebé. Viserys la miró de soslayo, temeroso de fijar la vista, asustado de no hacerlo. Rhaella Targaryen era la esposa del rey, pero antes había sido su hermana, y por ende tenía el largo cabello platino y los ojos color lila de la antigua Valyria. La pálida tez de su rostro estaba surcada por las lágrimas. La carta que había sostenido entre sus manos, era un pergamino arrugado en ellas.

Quiso preguntar ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que oía? Una parte de sí le dijo que nada podía ir mal. eran los dragones, eso lo sabía Robert Baratheon el rebelde y todos los Siete Reinos. Eso le aseguraba su señor padre, las pocas ocasiones en que había tenido tiempo para su hijo menor, quien después de todo no heredaría la corona ni el título de rey, pues todos aquellos honores le correspondían a Rhaegar; aquello intentaba afirmarse el asustado niño, al que un día sacaron de la Fortaleza Roja con un puñado de caballeros y una madre llorosa.

Pero no.

Rhaella alzó la vista por fin,dándose cuenta de que su hijo la miraba expectante. La reina secó sus lágrimas. Willem Darry, su valeroso caballero, también la observaba.

-Decídselo, alteza –Dijo él, con una voz triste que hizo a Viserys estremecer. ¿Qué sucedía?

-No… no puedo, Ser, no es más que un niño. Decídselo vos, por favor. –La reina volvió a abrazarse a sí misma, protegiéndose el vientre.

Willem Darry desenvainó su espadón. En honor a aquella arma no se habían escrito leyendas como Albor, la espada del Amanecer, o tantas otras de las que Viserys había leído. Pero era una espada que podía matar y defender, y la paranoia que el principito heredase de su señor padre desde que fuese un niño, le dijo que cada vez lo necesitarían más. Sin embargo, el anciano caballero no la blandió para matar a nadie, ni hizo correr con ella la sangre. Depositó el instrumento a los pies del niño y se arrodilló.

-Alteza. –Proclamó, con voz potente, pero corroída por la pena. –El rey Aerys ha muerto.

Viserys parpadeó. Era lo último que habría creído oír. Hacía unas semanas había recibido las noticias de la batalla en el tridente y la consiguiente muerte de Rhaegar, y se entristeció por ello. Su padre no podía estar muerto.

-No puede, Ser –Dijo con voz agudísima, infantil, era la voz de un niño de nueve años muy asustado y confuso. –Mi padre es el dragón, el dragón no muere...

-Mucho me temo que es verdad, alte...

-¡No! –Gritó el principito, dando una patada al suelo. no lloraba. El dragón no llora, no suplica, pero se había puesto rojo por la rabia. -¡Mi padre no puede morir! ¡Es el dragón! ¿Me oyes? ¡No puede...!

-Hijo –Murmuró la reina, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Rhaella siempre había sido buena con él, al contrario de su padre que rara vez le habló. –Nuestro buen caballero dice la verdad. Jaime Lannister asesinó a... a...

La voz se le quebró. Su madre lloraba ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué a caso no sabía que el dragón es fuerte? El niño apretó los puños, enfadado. Se mordió el labio inferior, toda su aprensión tornándose rabia.

-Alteza. –Willem Darry estaba esculpido en piedra. –Necesito que me toméis juramento, majestad. Soy vuestro hombre. Vuestra espada juramentada, y vos, mi rey.

El niño lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. ¿él, rey? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Desde que comprendió que la línea sucesoria pasaba desde Rhaegar a Aegon, su pequeño bebé, se había resignado a jamás sentarse en el trono. Se casaría con Rhaenys, con suerte, y tendrían un asentamiento o vivirían en el torreón de Maegor.

-¿Y Aegon, Ser? –Preguntó el principito. Sentía la garganta seca. –Aegon viene en la línea sucesoria después de Rhaegar. Es su hijo varón.

Rhaella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al caballero. Él le puso una manaza arrugada y callosa en el hombro, a modo de reconfortarla.

-Todos están muertos, majestad –Respondió con obediencia el caballero. –Los Lannister entraron a la Fortaleza Roja y pasaron a todos por la espada. La princesita Rhaenys, la princesa Elia de Dorne... y Aegon. Solo quedáis vos, alteza.

Viserys sintió un cosquilleo de pavor. No sabía cómo ser rey, recién estaba creciendo, y se sentía como una rata escondida allí en esa isla. Si era el soberano, tenía que luchar, se dijo.

-¡Hay que matarlos! –Proclamó, con la voz más majestuosa que pudo componer. La pena y los nervios hacían que le temblaran las manos. –A Jaime Lannister, a Robert Baratheon, ¡quiero verlos muertos a todos!

Rhaella abrazó a su hijo mayor con fuerza. seguía llorando, pero Viserys notó algo más en sus ojos, una cosa muy parecida al orgullo.

-Ser, aún es un niño... –Dijo la reina, dubitativa.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer, alteza? –Preguntó Willem. –Ser rey no es un derecho, es un deber. El príncipe Viserys... no, el rey Viserys, debe sentarse en el trono de hierro y vengar a su familia.

El reyecito se escabulló de los brazos de su madre, rabioso por todo lo que había oído sobre lo que le hicieron a su familia. Sentía la cabeza pesada, los miembros rígidos, pero sabía que Willem Darry tenía razón. Debía gobernar, vengarse del asesino Matarreyes, de los Lannister y los que habían ayudado a su familia a caer. Era su derecho. Era su deber.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ya tengo planeados los demás, me falta solo pasarlos desde mi cabeza hacia el ordenador.

Gracias a todo el que esté leyendo, de verdad, para mí es un agrado. Espero que disfrutéis este.

..-_...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La tormenta azotaba Rocadragón como un gran enemigo haría con el ejército caído. Un relámpago hendió el cielo gris, iluminando la bahía con un fulgor intenso. Diez segundos después se oyó el trueno, orquesta de las nubes y heraldo de las tormentas. El viento se había llevado la techumbre de unas cuantas casas de material poco consistente, y el mar rugía, embravecido.

El reyecito cerró los ojos mientras un estremecimiento lo invadía. No tenía miedo, por supuesto, el dragón no se asustaba, menos con un poquito de agua. Estaba preocupado por algo que poco tenía que ver con la tormenta y más con la reina.

En la habitación contigua los gemidos de su madre le hacían competencia incluso al propio lamento del mar. Viserys se puso blanco cuando un grito agudísimo le perforó los oídos, más afilado que un relámpago. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí? había exigido entrar para ver cómo Rhaella daba a luz, incluso amenazó con su pequeño puño en alto, pero la reina se mantuvo firme y helo ahí, observando por la ventana, con los hermosos ojos violáceos muy abiertos ante aquella rebelión de la naturaleza. La tierra misma estaba protestando por aquel nacimiento que se estaba efectuando y el niño no sabía de qué modo interpretar eso.

Pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. Su madre se calló, un trueno ahogó su voz de nuevo cuando comenzó a gritar con renovado ímpetu y después sólo hubo silencio. El chiquillo carraspeó y se miró las manos, pensativo. No se oía más que la lluvia y el mar. De una manera extraña, eso lo confundía. Rhaella le había pedido que no abandonara la habitación, pero la quietud se prolongó y en su joven y paranoico espíritu de niño sólo había dudas. Con paso vacilante se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Tomó aire muy despacio intentando serenarse. Se oyó un sollozo y un berrido de bebé en ese momento, y todas las preocupaciones que pudiera albergar se desvanecieron casi. Si pudiera ver el sol, mirar esfumarse las nubes, hacer callar la tormenta... no importaba.

-Mi hermanito vive –Fue el pensamiento infantil del niño cuando les ordenó a los dos caballeros que se hicieran a un lado para que irrumpiese el rey, con toda su magnificencia. Los dos hombres no estaban acostumbrados a desobedecer, aún si las órdenes las daba un chiquillo con voz chillona, cara de asustado y largo cabello que lo hacía parecer una niñita; esa fue la causa por la cual la puerta quedó libre.

La habitación estaba alumbrada por velas, y por la ventana irrumpía la luz de los relámpagos. Una partera sollozaba al pie de la cama; Ser Willem Darry, que por un motivo insólito estaba allí, sostenía una cosita pequeña y desnuda que, a juzgar por los chillidos, Viserys supuso que sería su hermano nacido. El cuarto estaba lleno de gente, aunque el niño no los conocía a todos pues no llevaban demasiado tiempo allí. rhaella estaba extendida sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo extraño. Estaba llena de sangre, el largo cabello platino desordenado le caía en la almohada. Un mechón travieso le enmarcaba el rostro anormalmente pálido, exangüe.

El ver a su madre en aquel estado le revolvió el estómago. Antes de su entrada todos conversaban en voz baja, pero cuando Viserys cerró la puerta tras de sí se hizo el silencio. Uno inquietante, triste, uno de esos silencios que en su secretismo no ocultan más que cosas malas. El reyecito buscó la mirada de aquella reina dulce y cálida que tantas historias le contara, pero los ojos de Rahella estaban perdidos en un punto lejano, como si lograra ver más allá del techo, la sombra negra y alargada de la muerte. Parpadeó, confuso y más asustado que en toda su vida.

-Ser Willem –Comenzó, con un nudo en la garganta. –Mamá, es decir, la reina Rhaella... –Su voz nunca había sido tan aflautada, tan condenadamente infantil. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta el borde de la cama, pero cuando estiró la mano no se atrevió a tocarla. -¿está...?

-Alteza –Murmuró el caballero con cansancio. La barba gris lo hacía ver al menos diez años mayor. –Vuestra señora madre, la reina Rhaella... ha muerto.

Viserys abrió la boca en un grito silencioso. Dejó escapar un gemido que nadie llegó a oír, pues fue aquel el momento en que un nuevo trueno estalló, feroz. No era posible. La estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, pero no era posible. Tenía que levantarse, sonreírle y decirle que todo era una broma. Primero Rhaegar, después su padre, Elia y los niños ¿y ahora también mamá?

Ser Willem dejó el bebé en manos de la atemorizada partera y dio una orden brusca en alta voz. Todos se dispersaron. No quedó nadie más en la habitación, a parte de el anciano caballero y el niño rey junto con su tristeza y desconcierto.

-ES una niña –Dijo el hombre al final, acuclillándose para quedar a la altura del reyecito. Intentó sonreír, pero la mueca resultó marchita, espantosa.

-Yo quería un hermano –Se quejó este con la voz débil de un doliente. –Mamá me dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Quiero que la matéis. A la partera, y al bebé. ¡mataron a mi madre! –La explosión de ira del dragón era tan terriblemente parecida a las reacciones del rey Aerys, que por un momento Ser Willem abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, asustado.

-Alteza, ellas... –Intentó explicarse.

-¡Lo ordena el rey! –Chilló el niño haciendo una mueca de dolor. El vacío que había dejado su madre, se sentía casi palpable en el pecho. Intentó buscar las lágrimas, quería encontrarlas y llorar, pero no estaban. Los ojos se le habían secado, no recordaba dónde ni cómo.

-La partera hizo todo lo que pudo, majestad –Musitó Willem Darry comprensivo. –Y la niña es vuestra hermana. La reina Rhaella murió para darla a luz, no hagáis que su sacrificio sea en vano. Es más –Hizo una pausa el caballero y le apartó un mechón plateado de la cara –Podríais casaros con ella.

-Puagg –no pudo evitar asquearse el niño. –Es un bebé.

-Pero crecerá –Contradijo el caballero en tono suave. Sus manos eran frías y delicadas. –Y entonces conquistareis el trono juntos.

No quería convencerse. Seguía guardándole resentimiento a la pequeña niña, pero aquella última frase sonaba tentadora. Aegon había irrumpido en Poniente con Visenya y Rhaenys; posiblemente él llegase con Daenerys, su hermanita de pecho. Por eso la dejó vivir aunque en sus manos estaba la muerte para ella. Eran hermanos, de la misma sangre de Valyria, y maldito es quien mata a alguien de su sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de esta serie. Me ha dejado bastante conforme, aunque lo haya hecho medio a lo rápido (estoy leyendo el nuevo libro de J.K. Rowling, una vacante imprevista, y me tiene enganchada). Aún así, no podía abandonar a mi querido reyecito y por eso les traigo esta tercera entrega.

Gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El barco se movía bajo sus pies por las aguas teñidas de cielo, tan saladas y oscuras, tan traicioneras en su inmensidad. Por lo que Viserys había oído a medias, se llamaba Aladedragón y era una de las más rápidas naves que había a la disposición del monarca, si bien no era demasiado apta a la hora de la guerra. Ser Willem creía, y en eso los cuatro caballeros que lo acompañaban estaban de acuerdo, que no necesitarían pelear a menos que la flota rebelde, les diera alcance.

Por eso no debían alcanzarlo. Viserys era un niño y tenía hasta hacía poco la cabeza repleta de sueños, pero sabía que si los cuchillos del usurpador y sus perros lo rozaban siquiera, ya se podía dar por muerto. Rhaegar era el mejor duelista y un excepcional guerrero, aún así Robert Baratheon le perforó el pecho con su maza de guerra. ¿Qué le quedaba a él, que poco conocimiento tenía en el arte de la espada? No quería ni pensarlo. Por ello, sabía que aunque doloroso resultara y terrible fuera desprenderse de aquello que había amado sin darse cuenta, tenía que marchar.

-¡Rápido, rápido! –Apremió uno de los caballeros que habían ido con él hacia ese viaje desconocido que probablemente no tendría fin. Viserys no sabía su nombre, pero era uno de los que estaban en la puerta el día en que nació Dany. -¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes!

Aún era de madrugada, demasiado temprano para que siquiera los pescadores desocuparan sus chozas. El aire marino, salobre y frío, congelaba los huesos del niño, pero no se podía apartar de aquel lugar privilegiado donde tenía tan buena vista de su hogar, aquel sitio que estaba abandonando por la fuerza y las ganas de vivir que aún le quedaban. Si hubiera sido por él habría ordenado a sus pocos caballeros que peleasen hasta el final, como los valientes que eran, pero no podía permitírselo; había entendido que la guerra estaba perdida. Sus hombres también lo sabían.

Lo habían ido a despertar no hacía mucho. El reyecito dormía en una habitación espaciosa en la torre del señor, como era de esperarse en el rey. La pequeña Dany de tan solo dos semanas dormía en la misma cama, a su lado. Viserys a menudo se sentía enternecido ante tal belleza inocente. No podía evitar, en medio de la noche, despertar y quedarse largo rato contemplando a su hermanita dormir. Incluso había ordenado a sus fieles caballeros que buscasen un ama de cría para que le diese de mamar, ya que su madre había perecido en el parto. No tardaron más que unas cuantas horas en traerla; se trataba de una chiquilla flaca de pelo oscuro y ojos anegados en lágrimas. Según Ser Willem, alguien la había violado (nadie le explicó qué era eso, pero a juzgar por el tono de su súbdito, debía ser algo espantoso). El parto de ella había sido complicado, igual que el de Rhaella, pero en lugar de cobrarse la vida de la madre, quien había muerto fue el bebé.

-Alegraos, moza. Estáis amamantando a la princesa Daenerys de la Tormenta –La intentó consolar Viserys un día, cuando la vio estremecerse entre sollozos una vez más. Aquello sólo empeoró el humor de la mujer, que no podía mirarlo sin que se le demudase el semblante. Tampoco la consoló todas las recompensas que el niño le prometiera, ni los honores ni la gloria. Por último, él optó por no prestarle atención y la chica, de nombre Siobhan, pareció agradecerlo.

Por ello el chico la evitaba. No le gustaban las lágrimas, el rey Aerys decía siempre que el dragón no lloraba y maldito era quien se doblegaba ante otro. Eso se lo decía a Rhaegar, por supuesto. el menor de los hijos Targaryen sólo valía para ser un príncipe, antes de la muerte de su hermano no estaba contemplado que fuese rey.

Pero a Rhaegar lo habían matado. Él usurpador, a quien el corazón infantil de Viserys le profesaba todo su odio, había esparcido los rubíes de su armadura por el río, y el único dragón que quedaba con vida era él. Aquello mismo le dijo Ser Willem cuando fue a despertarlo a media noche, para huir. El castellano de Rocadragón había hablado con la guarnición para entregar a los pequeños herederos Targaryen a los pies de Robert Baratheon, pero el anciano caballero le dijo que debían huir. Así lo habían hecho.

El niño, somnoliento, triste, desalentado, se levantó de la cama que no volvería a ocupar y dio unas cuantas órdenes en voz baja. Quería sus libros, todas sus pertenencias, deseaba tener algo con lo que recordar su amado Poniente. Habría ordenado también la muerte del maldito castellano, pero Ser Willem le sugirió que todo debía ser llevado con la mayor discreción.

Y ahora helo aquí, de pie junto a la borda, mirando con ojos tristes su hogar que cada vez se empequeñecía más y más. La isla se encontraba dominada por el volcán Montedragón, delante del cual se alzaba la solitaria fortaleza de Rocadragón, de donde él había salido para quizá no volver. Miró con fijeza la aldea de pescadores, la bahía que se alejaba con cada remo, con cada ola.

Y entonces, tan solo como lo estaría el resto de su vida, Viserys Targaryen lloró. Un sollozo estremeció sus pequeños hombros y desgarró su garganta, las lágrimas calientes le bañaron las mejillas y, medio odiándose y medio agradeciendo la liberación, se llevó una manita al pecho para sentir los latidos agonizantes de su corazón. Lloró la muerte de su hermano Rhaegar, el asesinato de su padre, de Aegon y Rhaenys, lloró por Rhaella su buena madre, pero sobre todo, lloró por el hogar que tuvo y había perdido. ¡Cuán difícil sería mendigar en aquellas ciudades a las cuales lo llevaban! ¡Qué mal lo pasaría! Pensó, y se permitió derrumbarse. Porque los reyes también lloran. Los dragones también añoran. Una mano le acarició el largo cabello platino con cuidado. No tuvo que preguntar quién era, ya lo sabía.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Cuarto capítulo! Que emoción, cada vez queda menos. Ya nos estamos adentrando a la vida más dramática de nuestro (o bueno, mí) monarca Targaryen favorito. Espero queb disfrutéis este. A todo quien esté leyendo, de verdad, un agradecimiento y un beso enorme.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El tiempo había pasado, cruel e inexorable, sobre la vida de Viserys III, el legítimo rey de Poniente. Ya no es en modo alguno el reyecito que dejamos en el barco, lloroso y asustado, añorando su hogar. Tal vez sólo queda aquella añoranza, ese anhelo sordo, mudo y ciego que lo embargó en aquella nave donde lloró su desventura, en su corazón. Todo lo demás (sus ganas de tener una familia, su felicidad, su calma) se quedaron en Rocadragón y él sabía que si no iba a recuperarlas, moriría.

El Trono de Hierro era el primer pensamiento que tenía en la mañana y el último que le acudía por la noche. Su sombra gigantesca lo rozaba, le enterraba sus espectrales espadas, inquietaba su cuerpo exiliado, su alma cautiva en la libertad. Los reinos lo llamaban, le hacían señales, pero era tan difícil alcanzarlos…

Como todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro años, el rey abrió los ojos violeta. Lo primero que vio fue la ventana sobre su cabeza, y su maravillosa visión del mar a lo lejos. La tormenta del día anterior había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dando la impresión de que no hubiera acontecido nunca. La única prueba visible de que en verdad había tenido lugar era la figura de una niñita tendida junto a él.

Viserys extendió la mano y le sacudió el hombro con cuidado para despertarla. Dany (el nombre cariñoso con que la llamaba siempre) temía a las tormentas, y en cuanto el mar comenzó a rugir cerca, la princesa dejó la habitación con el limonero en la ventana donde solía dormir, para cobijarse en la cama de su hermano, su única familia. Cuatro años tenía la pequeña y había entendido bastante bien que ese sitio hostil no era su hogar, si bien Ser Willem se esforzaba porque lo fuera. cuando abrió los ojos y bostezó, Viserys sonrió.

-Hola Dany.

-¿El cielo ya dejó de gruñir? –Preguntó la niña, abrazándose al cuello de su hermano. Él asintió y Daenerys levantó la vista entonces. Tenía los ojos de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que los de su pariente, y el cabello fino, plateado le caía hasta los omóplatos. –Tenía miedo.

-No puedes tenerle miedo a una tormenta, Dany –La reprendió el rey en tono cariñoso. –El dragón no tiene miedo. El dragón es fuerte y poderoso, se ríe de la tormenta.

-Pero yo no soy el dragón –Explicó la niña con inocencia, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados. –El dragón eres tú. Yo sí puedo tener miedo.

Aquellas palabras fueron un dulce bálsamo en el corazón del joven rey, que ya tenía doce años y sabía que era poco más que un mendigo en aquella casa grande de su fiel caballero. Le dio un beso en la raíz del cabello a su hermanita y cuando iba a responderle algo, sintió unos golpes suaves pero insistentes en la puerta. Dio un respingo.

-¿Alteza? –Preguntó la voz de un criado a través de la madera con tono dubitativo. –El príncipe Oberyn quiere veros.

-¿Oberyn Martell? –Preguntó Viserys, adormilado. Habría jurado que él era hermano de Elia, su cuñada, aquella dorniense de ojos oscuros y pelo negro con quien Rhaegar había tenido que casarse. ¿Qué hacía en Braavos? Se preguntó, pero no había tiempo para dudar ni ponerse a preguntar cosas a nadie.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Sin tardar más de lo necesario, varias criadas irrumpieron en la habitación portando una gran bañera de madera. Dany las saludó por su nombre y corrió donde ellas para darse un buen baño. Viserys en cambio, se levantó de la cama con movimientos metódicos. Todas cayeron de rodillas y mostraron aspecto sumiso al instante. Aquello le gustó. Por lo menos en esta casa, soy el rey, pensó.

-Levantaos –Proclamó. Ya no tenía la voz aflautada de los ocho años, aún así no era aquella la voz de un hombre. Dos criadas se acercaron a él y las otras fueron a por Daenerys, la princesita, para llevarla a su habitación y bañarla.

Mientras le frotaban la espalda con suavidad, se preguntó si sería de verdad Oberyn Martell la Vívora de Dorne. Recordaba haberlo visto solo una vez, cuando viajó para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba su querida hermana. A penas lo recordaba, pero era imposible saber qué lo traía a su morada. ¿vendría a jurar lealtad?

Al llegar a la gran sala donde lo esperaba, vio al dorniense. Tenía ojos oscuros y un porte deliciosamente atractivo, con su pelo negro peinado y la sonrisa insolente. Era joven, de eso no había dudas.

-Majestad. –Oberyn se inclinó ante él. Viserys se emocionó hasta lo indecible.

-Levantaos, mi príncipe –Dijo con serenidad. El pelo mojado le daba la semejanza a un río de plata, intenso como la verdad que le caía sobre los hombros, largo como cuando era niño. -¿a qué debo vuestra ilustre presencia?

Oberyn sonrió. –Deseo deciros que soy vuestro, alteza. He pedido perdón a Robert Baratheon y sus perros, pero es tan falso como el título de rey que ostenta aquel hombre. Altojardín, el Rejo y Dorne se ha rendido en palabra, pero somos hombres del rey. –Hizo una pausa. –Del verdadero rey.

¡cuánta emoción sintió el joven en ese momento! Incluso Dany, que estaba preciosa a su lado con el vestido rosa, notó su inquietud. Quería irse ya a su tierra, su patria, pero cuando le preguntó a Oberyn si podían partir ya, él explicó que sus huérfanos del Sangreverde que lo habían traído no eran dignos de transportar a un rey. También explicó que las cosas estaban mal en los reinos, pero le aseguró que en cuanto él alzara el estandarte del dragón tricéfalo, todas las casas se alzarían para apoyarlo. Viserys lo creyó. Quiso creerle a aquel príncipe que hablaba tan lindo por su bien y su salud, pues la duda de si sus súbditos le aceptarían o no lo estaba matando por dentro.

Cuando Ser Willem y su invitado hablaron a solas, de algo que Viserys ignoraría toda su vida, el rey supo que había ganado. Sólo faltaba llegar, irrumpir en esos reinos que ya eran suyos. ¿Costaría mucho, teniendo a Dorne de su lado?


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ya estamos en el quinto capítulo! Nos estamos acercando cada vez más al Viserys que todos conocemos. Como bien dijo alguien por ahí en un Review, desde la rebelión hasta Juego de Tronos, pasa de ser desde un niño a un hombre, y desde estar un poco loco a estarlo completamente (?) xD

Me pasé un poquitito en 100 palabras, espero que puedan perdonarme u.u pero era necesario, completamente necesario.

¡a leer se ha dicho! ¡y de verdad, muchísimas gracias!

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ser Willem Darry había muerto. Se intentó de todo para estabilizar el ritmo de su corazón, mermar sus dolencias y también alargar un poco más aquella vida que se extinguía, pero lo mismo daba que lo hubieran dejado morir. El resultado era igual. Sus manos suaves ya no acariciarían, sus ojos medio cegados no sonreirían para los huérfanos que había acogido con tanta diligencia en su casita de Braavos, que para uno de ellos era el refugio temporal antes de llegar a su verdadero hogar y para la otra era la única casa que conoció y amó.

Viserys parpadeó un par de veces, luchando entre la confusión y el desamparo, la pena y la amargura. El cadáver ni siquiera se había enfriado bajo la tierra, pero los criados ya se estaban repartiendo los bienes e intentaban huir lo más rápidamente que les fuera posible. El orden que intentó imponer el monarca ignorado fue; sus palabras, caían en oídos cerrados y entonces se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que esa gente le obedecía era porque su fiel caballero les había pagado para eso. Ahora que no había empleador, no existía ningún porqué para respetarlo o venerarlo. A los ojos de esos sucios campesinos de Braavos, él no era más que un niño pobre con el pelo platino.

-Podríamos vender las cosas de los niños, Mark –Estaba diciendo un hombre barrigón que se encargaba de la cocina en los tiempos de Ser Willem. -¿Cuánto crees que nos den por esa corona tan bonita?

-¡No! –Chilló el joven rey con la voz quebrada por el dolor. Eran muchos, demasiados sirvientes, y él estaba solo porque su hermanita no contaba. Pero aún tenía poder. Aún contaba con su sangre, cosa que jamás le quitarían. –Si tocáis alguna de mis pertenencias, ratas traidoras, ¡juro que cuando llegue a mi trono seréis los primeros en morir! El dragón recordará vuestras caras, ¡y seréis consumidos en fuego y sangre Targaryen!

Aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia al hombre barrigón, pero el que habían nombrado como Mark miró por largo rato al jovencito alto y desgarbado de pelo claro al que su señor tanto había dado sus atenciones. Al final negó con la cabeza lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro a Viserys, a modo de contención. Él se la apartó con fuerza.

-Suéltame, eres un traidor igual que los demás –Dijo el rey en tono de reproche. En ocasiones como aquellas, era evidente que era un niño, un muchachito de 14 años sin entrenamiento necesario y sin amparo familiar. Solo un huérfano al que el peso de la corona ahogaba, aplastaba y casi estrangulaba. Que la realeza le había quitado la vida y también otro sueño que no fuera llegar a la meta.

-Fui leal todo cuanto pude, alteza –Dijo Mark en tono sereno. –Pero no soy un súbdito, soy un sirviente. Trabajo por dinero, señor, igual que todos los que estamos aquí. Y seamos sinceros, no tenéis nada que ofrecernos solo una vida de… bueno, de mendigo.

-¡Necesito gente leal a mi lado y tú no lo eres! Creí que ustedes... creí... ¡debería mataros a todos! –Gritó el rey. Las palabras de Mark le habían dolido hasta lo indecible. Lo peor de todo es que cada una de ellas era cierta. No tenía nada que ofrecerle ni a su hermana ni a nadie. Ahora le estaban quitando su única casa, los dioses le habían quitado a Willem Darry. Oberyn Martell sólo lo había visitado una vez, y de los Siete Reinos no tuvo más noticias. ¿Qué a caso todos se habían olvidado del legítimo rey?

-Aquí hay varios que de buena gana os matarían, majestad –Susurró Mark en tono cáustico, acercándose al oído del airado jovencito. –Pero yo tenía en estima a mi señor Willem, y considero que la sangre Targaryen debería llegar al trono. Estáis demasiado lejos de vuestro hogar, pero cualquier señor de aquí podría ayudaros. He enviado una carta a un gran hombre de Braavos, que con gusto os aceptará... aún no me responde, pero al atardecer pasará a buscaros a vos y a vuestra dulce hermana en un bote.

Viserys agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Había sido el único criado que se preocupó por él y el bienestar de la pobre Dany, que no había parado de llorar. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de aquel sirviente, tal vez les tocase dormir en la calle, pues al joven no se le habría ocurrido mendigar en otras mansiones. ¿pero qué alternativa más le quedaba? No tenía ningún ejército con el que invadir Poniente, y en su lecho de muerte, Ser Willem le aconsejó que siguieran esperando un poco más. Pero la espera lo mataba por dentro, le provocaba una ansiedad inaudita que lo corroía, le hacía daño.

Sin embargo, lo peor eran los sueños. Sueños en que el trono de hierro lo atrapaba entre sus espadas. ¿qué pretendes, mendigo? Le gritaba una corona fantasmal que lo aprisionaba, se le fundía en la cabeza. ¿Eres rey, pero de qué?

Ahora él y su pequeña hermana estaban fuera de la gran casa que había visto crecer a la chiquilla y hacerse un joven al monarca. Daenerys no paraba de llorar; tenía miedo, pena y ansiedad por lo que fuese a acontecer. Las cosas de ambos se hallaban desperdigadas por el piso, a sus pies. Parecían dos mendigos tirados por el camino, esperando su próximo destino, alguien que fuese a compadecerse.

-Deja de llorar, Daenerys –Ordenó Viserys en tono ácido. Anteriormente la habría consolado, la habría pegado a su pecho para reconfortarla. Ahora no podía, no se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para consolarse a sí mismo.

-No puedo –Hipó la niña, llorando aún con más fuerza. la puerta roja estaba a sus espaldas y se veía invitando a ambos hermanos a quedarse allí, en ese hogar que también estaban a punto de perder.

Viserys la abofeteó por primera vez. Más que el simple hecho de no controlar sus lágrimas, lo que odió fue que Dany no le hiciese caso. ¡Nadie le hacía caso! Quería volver a su casa, pero ni Oberyn Martell, ni siquiera Ser Willem lo llevaron ni lo comprendieron. La mejilla de la niña estaba enrojecida, al rey no le quedó ninguna duda de que se hincharía muy pronto. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas cesaron al instante, y sus ojos mostraron sólo fría tristeza, una amargura parecida a la suya.

Esa noche, ya en la casa de sus nuevos acogedores, hubo una tormenta feroz que hizo rugir el mar. Cuando la niña no fue a la cama de Viserys, como tenía por costumbre hacer, el rey supo que algo entre ellos se había roto para siempre.


End file.
